


Time Zone

by Oracle (JoJo_Append)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo_Append/pseuds/Oracle
Summary: They haven't met in a while, so it takes a few moments to revive.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Time Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi (voice crack)
> 
> A year ago I wrote something for Changkyun's birthday and now I'm having it rewritten in English, huh.
> 
> It's totally unfinished, so I might work on other parts later.
> 
> Unbetaed, and English is not my first language, so, yeah you've been warned.
> 
> Available in [Vietnamese](https://bapsworldblog.wordpress.com/2020/03/25/transficchangki-time-zone/) by BẮP!

He has been awake for the past ten hours. The engine produces a deafening buzz at the back of his head. There is rhythmic rock music playing in his earplugs. Some indie musicians yelling things like “I’d rather die than see you with someone else.”

Kihyun jerks awake to an increasing air pressure that indicates landing. If the flight is on time, it should be half past six. He stares out the window. The plane is sliding over dark sea surface underneath like a loud but swift iron creature. The city still seems far away, but orange illumination lightening the coastal line cheers him up a bit. Kihyun travels a lot, and he never gets used to long-distance flights.

Nor is he a fan of long-distance relationships, as Changkyun would agree.

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are waiting at the exit.

“You’re crushing me.” Kihyun mumbles into Minhyuk’s shoulder, not bothering to actually push him away.

“Don’t complain about people showing affection.” Minhyuk chirps, finally loosens the hold to let him go. Hyunwoo offers to carry his suitcase, and Kihyun gives him a grateful smile.

“Is it snowing?” Kihyun asks when they start to walk towards the end of the lobby.

“No,” Minhyuk says, “the forecast said so this morning, but no.”

Kihyun hums. “Are we eating?” he says as they cross the parking lot to look for Hyunwoo’s car. The snow from earlier piles up massively against the curb, and glows softly under the streetlight. 

“Sure.” Minhyuk laughs lightly. “Changkyun should already be at the restaurant.”

Kihyun’s stares down at his dead phone. Of course it’s Changkyun. It’s always him who’s in charge of reserving tables when Kihyun is back in town.

“You guys didn’t break up behind my back or anything, right?” Minhyuk asks from the passenger seat later when they are settled in the car. Kihyun meets Hyunwoo’s eyes in the rear-view mirror for a split second, and he turns away from that questioning look.

“No.” He says. As if that’s the call, snowflakes begin to fall from the sky several minutes later when they hit the road. Kihyun wants to have a closer look at streets passing by, but his eyes hurt from watching movies nonstop on the plane. He doesn’t realize he’ been using the wrong earphone until the woman on his screen starts to cry, and he hears a muffled bass solo. He leans his back to rest on the seat.

“I have a cable if you want to charge your phone.” Minhyuk offers.

“That’s fine.” Kihyun says back with his eyes closed.

“You got to be kidding me.” Kihyun almost knocked over his glass. He probably poured too much whiskey in his cola, because he felt dizzy and light every time the boy in front of him laughed at something he said.

“I know.” The boy run his fingers through his hair. “But it’s true.”

Three minutes ago Minhyuk popped in out of nowhere to warn Kihyun not to offer any alcohol. “He’s underage.” Minhyuk grinned, and threw an arm around Changkyun to pull him closer.

“Why do you act like you’re my guardian?” Changkyun chuckled, tilting his glass towards Kihyun to gesture a toast. “What exactly are we celebrating, by the way?” he asked.

“Don’t know! Patriots and Red Sox both winning this season, maybe.” Minhyuk shrugged, “Don’t get too high, we’re still having our regular Monday meeting tomorrow morning.”

“I’m an intern. I’m not supposed to arrive at the office on time.” This time Changkyun whined, and Kihyun found himself staring. 

“Love you too, see you then.” Minhyuk was five steps away when he blew a kiss towards their direction, so Kihyun waved him off. “So you’re a university student. What major?” Kihyun tried to speak light-heartedly, while unfortunately his tongue twisted when the sentence came out.

“I work for Mr. Lee Minhyuk, mind taking a guess?” Changkyun eyed him in amusement.

“Stand-up comedy, then,” Kihyun bit the straw between his teeth, “or theater arts.”

Changkyun made a face. “I’ll take that as a compliment. But no, computer science.”

“Sweet. Minhyuk has someone new for his play dates.” Kihyun smirked, and looked around. They were in an incredibly packed bar on a Sunday night, with the crowd shouting or swearing every ten second in the corner around a TV set. Usually it had been just friends hanging out, but Minhyuk managed to bring Changkyun inside unannounced and unintroduced. Kihyun didn’t mind. Not much. That’s how Hyunwoo started to be a part of them anyway.

“Now take a guess of what I do for a living.” Kihyun said.

“Oh,” Changkyun seemed to be caught off guard for some reason, “I know it.” He said a moment later. “That’s actually why I asked Minhyuk to bring me here today.”

“What?” Kihyun blinked.

“I like those pictures you took.” Changkyun had a faint smile over his lips, “they look really nice.”

Kihyun’s jaw tensed up before he breathed out.

“Minhyuk was distributing those magazines at work again, wasn’t he.” He said rather sheepishly.

“Yeah,” Changkyun shifted a bit on his seat, “don’t you get highly evaluated on your works all the time?”

Kihyun arched an eyebrow.

“No.” He shook his head, “absolutely not.”

Changkyun raised his glass to have a click with Kihyun’s. 

“What’s that for?” He frowned slightly.

“I don’t know,” Changkyun looked somewhat tipsy all of a sudden, “for those wonderful New England sports teams and photographer Yoo Kihyun’s underrated production.”

Changkyun is indeed in there when they enter the place. Minhyuk has ordered already, and the soup is boiling in a pot at the center. Kihyun feels his body warms up in a properly heated room, and thank god he can feel his ears again. He watches Changkyun’s hair from behind, and hesitates to come up. It’s jet black again, longer than intended. 

“Hey,” Minhyuk gives him a small pat on the back, “what are you doing?”

The voice must’ve captured Changkyun’s attention. He places a chopstick down and turns around. Kihyun thinks he looks tired. But Changkyun always looks like he has his mind elsewhere.

“Hey,” he nods at Minhyuk and Hyunwoo first before looking up at Kihyun, “welcome back.”

Kihyun is hit by a mild wave of déjà vu. Changkyun is in a familiar dark red hoodie, lips slightly quivering but nothing comes out. Then he holds out a hand. 

Kihyun fumbles a bit with the hem of his sweater before taking that hand. Changkyun gives a tug, thumb rubbing over his index finger. Kihyun takes a deep breath to release some cold air, and leans in to press a kiss on Changkyun’s forehead.

“It’s freezing. I hate it.” 

Changkyun gives a light squeeze before he loses his grip.

“If that’s how you wish to begin this face-to-face conversation after six months.” He laughs, looking mindful.

And Kihyun has to admit that Changkyun’s warm, and he loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> (personal note, tw: death)
> 
> I wasn't expecting to post this so soon but I woke up this morning and realized it's 2/29.
> 
> Last time this date came around, someone I barely knew died. The incident didn't really drag me down, though I think about it every once in a while when I recall the days I was living there.
> 
> So i'll leave it here.


End file.
